Distractions
by Quintessence of Darkness
Summary: There is something different about Tony today and Ziva can't help but notice. Tiva all the way! Rated T for safety. Please read and review!


**Authors Note:** This fanfic was written for my friend and beta, Camden. I couldn't resist.

**Disclaimer:** The characters are not mine, they belong to Donald P. Bellisario, but I am sure you know that by now. The story, however is mine. No infringement intended.

Ziva really couldn't help but notice that there was something different about her partner Anthony DiNozzo today. She hadn't noticed him dressed this casually in a long time. He was wearing stonewashed jeans that were obviously well worn; they hung low on his hips and suited him. He wore a short sleeved white shirt with faint green checks running through it. As much as she hated to note that she always seemed to notice what he was wearing and how good it looked on him, today was the exception, today she couldn't keep her eyes off him.

It wasn't because of the jeans and it wasn't because of the shirt. No it had something to do with the shoulder holster he was sporting today.

Ziva had known Tony for the best part of two years now, and had never seen him wear a shoulder holster, ever. And now, because he chose to wear it today, she kept grinning to herself like a fool.

It was only a thin strip of light brown leather, she was quite aware of that, but just the way it looked on him made her want to drag him into the nearest supply closet and…she couldn't believe she had just thought that…think of something else…quickly! It was no use. He was sitting only a few metres across the bullpen from her. She looked up from her computer screen again, hoping she didn't look like a fangirl as she did so.

Oh god…she loved how the shoulder holster just seems to draw her eyes into his physique. His strong broad shoulders, his well defined arm muscles, his strong chest that she longed to rest her head on, just to listen to him breathe and to hear his heart beating; yes, the shoulder holster did many good things. She wondered why he had never worn it before or at least, why he had never worn it around her.

"_Zeevah_…" came the voice that snapped her out of her reverie, she looked shiftily around her computer screen in the direction of the voice. Tony was looking at her, his arms stretched out, his fingers laced at the back of his head, he was leaning back in his chair and grinning at her. She looked at him in what she hoped was an expression of _well then?_ He was just staring at her though, it unnerved her, she steeled her jaw and looked back at her computer screen, she would not allow herself to melt under that gaze; the gaze that had captivated her from the very start was now the one she tried so desperately to avoid. She tried to ignore the fact that he was now walking towards her desk, his palms splayed out on her desk he leaned in towards her, she looked up at him, almost instantly becoming lost in his greeny-blue eyes, she sucked in her breath. "You seem out of sorts today, _Zeevah_." He said very softly. She loved how he exaggerated her name like that…the two syllables elongated like he enjoyed the feel of them flowing off his tongue.

"I don't know what you are talking about." She replied, her voice coming out much more snipped that she had meant it to, she clicked a random button on her keyboard, heaven knows what function it had, it was something to do, something to distract her from her current thoughts of grabbing Tony by his shirt and pulling him into a breathtaking kiss. Her gaze flickered from the computer screen to Tony again, he was grinning at her in the most maddening way.

"You keep giving me funny sort of looks." He whispered, "If I didn't know any better I would say someone had a little infatuation…" she looked at him and rolled her eyes.

"You are right…but I didn't think you would approve…"

"Approve of what exactly…Ziva…" he said quietly, sitting on the edge of her desk, her eyes unwittingly went down to his butt before looking back at his handsome face.

"McGee…just does something…" she was cut off by Tony's finger touching her lips.

"Don't….It doesn't work any more." Ziva knew that, she was still excellent at teasing him, but the whole McGee excuse was one that had been long extinct.

"Why?" she asked, she hoped that he knew that she didn't mean why didn't it work anymore, she stared at him.

"That's what I asked you _Zeevah_…" she stood up abruptly still looking at him, she trailed a finger across his shoulders as she walked around her desk, past him and towards the women's bathroom. Tony looked at her, puzzled for a second before he stood up and followed her.

"Tony!" she squawked as he closed the bathroom door behind himself, he clicked the lock shut and stared at his partner. They shared a look for a split second before Ziva rushed towards him, crushing her mouth on his, he seemed taken aback for a second then relaxed into the kiss, his arms slid around her waist and curled up her back pulling her in closer to him. She slammed him into the wall, stroking his arms, running her hands along his strong shoulders before resting her hands on his biceps. One of his hands was now lost in her hair as he kissed her, his tongue worked its way into her mouth, intensifying their kiss. She eventually pulled away, taking deep gulps of air. God…she had never imagined kissing him would feel so good- the kiss they had shared whilst undercover didn't count, they had been acting-sort of.

"You are kidding me." He said, a grin pulling at his lips.

"What?" she said, utterly confused, he laughed then leaned forward and kissed her lightly.

"All it took was for me to wear a shoulder holster?"

"Mmm…"she murmured as she pulled him back towards her, kissing him again. She looked him in the eye "What can I say; it is very sexy on you…"

"Man…I should have worn it months ago…" she gave him a playful punch on the chest, he caught her hand, holding it close to his heart, he smiled at her as they shared another look. "I have never seen you look at me so hungrily." She just stared at him then grinned.

"Famished" she whispered, she grabbed the straps of his shoulder holster and kissed him.

**Authors Note (again):** I don't know what it is...but there is definetly something about Michael Weatherly in a shoulder holster. I am sure Ziva would approve...


End file.
